


And?

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're brilliant, gorgeous, and... ampersand after ampersand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



> Written in 2005 for florahart's alphabet challenge.
> 
> Inspired by the Magnetic Fields song "I Don't Believe You"

_"So you're brilliant, gorgeous, and... ampersand after ampersand." - The Magnetic Fields_

They've just finished having sex when she says it.

It just hangs there in the air - "I love you", with the quotes around it just like that - and Charlie imagines it's still sitting there like a speech bubble attached to Hermione's mouth as he stares at her.

He panics. Mostly because he's terrified that suddenly this means that instead of "having sex" they were "making love", and he definitely didn't sign up for _that_. He was impressed that they'd gotten beyond "just fucking"!

"Wh-what?" he stammers, scrambling away from her and pulling some sheets around himself.

She frowns. "Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"Hermione, I - since when were we talking about _love_?"

"Since about, oh, forty-five seconds ago." She ignores his previous attempt to put distance between them and crawls over to him, settling herself into his lap. "Is it really all that terrifying of an idea?"

"I don't believe you!" he blurts.

She jabs him in the stomach. "Don't be an idiot. Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Because... because I'm me. And you're you. And sure, we're brilliant in bed together, but there's more to love than just shagging." He's actually pretty proud of himself for this explanation. It's very eloquent, for him.

"I agree. And now that I've made my confession, you can admit that you love me too and then we can get down to all of the other stuff."

"You're off your rocker. You don't love me."

"You keep saying that like it's suddenly going to make it true."

He sighs. "Hermione, you're... brilliant. And gorgeous. And funny. And sexy. And kind. And - and - "

"And?"

"And after and after and! You're too good for me, Hermione, and if you think you're in love with me then you're obviously mistaken." He nods resolutely.

"Didn't you say I was brilliant?"

"Er..."

"How can I be brilliant and off my rocker at the same time?"

"It's been known to happen."

Suddenly, her lips are on his neck. "You know what? I think _you're_ brilliant and gorgeous, too."

He snorts.

The lips move from his neck to his shoulder. "And funny." Top of his chest. "And sexy." Just above his nipple. "And kind." Stomach. "Did I mention sexy?"

"Hermione..."

"You don't have to say you love me back, but you at least have to say you believe me."

He groans, because she's teasing him with her fingers. "Okay, Hermione. You win. I believe you. You love me."

She smiles. "And?"

"And... I love you, too. Are you happy?"

"Yes. So what are you going to do now?"

He grins and flips her over on her back. "I'm going to kiss you here... and here... and here... and..."

She squeals happily until she's lost track of all the "ands".


End file.
